One Family
by animalkingdom13
Summary: This is my first story be kind. This is about a human girl and the turtles at the TMNT 2007 movie. In my opinion it is good I hope you like it. There is more to come. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. Though I wish I did. This is a fan fiction about Winters' Corps. I will try not to use all the lines exactly but some will be the same to help the story flow. But Jasmine is my own character.

Memo: This is my first TMNT fan fiction so be kind. I made one on quizilla about Zuko if you want to go check it out; it's under the same username.

Info 

Name: Jasmine

Age: 18

Birthday: June 16, 1989

Gender: Female

(She is a human and lives with the turtles)

Ninja outfit: Has black sleeves with flared cuffs and red lining on the cuffs. It is a black jumpsuit covered by a red kimono with the sleeves cut off it. It stops just at the knee, and is held together by a black obi belt. It has slits on the side and on the left side of the dress is Japanese writing on it as well as the right shoulder. It has a black facemask and it covers your jet-black hair. The forehead is covered by a red scarf (that is under the black covering of the hair) with Japanese writing on it. You wear black gloves and black boots that come up to your thigh. You use a katana and tanto knife, which have red thread covering the handles, over gold plated dragons. The sheaths are a lacquered red with a black grip, intricate detail on it. At the end of the sheaths is a black design, and the blades are stainless steal. They were a gift from your family on your 14 birthday.

Key Italics thoughts 

""Saying things

() Authors notes

**WELCOME BACK BRO!**

It was just another day in my life. Wake up, go to school, leave school, got to work, come home, do my homework, train for an hour, study, have me time, eat dinner, go to bed. Though little did I know to night would change everything. I had just gotten home from my job as an expert karate teacher and was up in my room in the layer doing my homework, and it was already 8:00p.m. Work had run late because there was a karate tournament coming up, and of course all of my students wanted to win. My mythology homework is what really pulled me in, I just couldn't stop reading about something called the Ledged of Yaotl. It said that a general 3,000 years ago wanted to conquer the world and how he was so obsessed that he found a trans-dimensional rift in time. He gained immortality but his other generals became stone. _Selfish much._ I thought. I must have been really; really tired because the next time I woke up it was 9:30p.m. _At least I got all my homework done on the train today._ I then heard something outside my door, and me being my curious self I decided to peek out. But I wasn't prepared for what I saw. "Leo," I whispered to myself. "Leo!" I screamed and ran down the stairs. Mikey had just let go of him and by the time he turned around he had me glommed on to him. "Hey, Jazz. Oh my….geese you got big." He said letting go of me. "Well a lot happens in four years bro." I said giggling. He sighed, "I didn't mean to be gone that long. And I'm sorry." He said looking down. I lifted up his chin and said, "Chill Leo. We've been fine. Good bonding time with each other." He looked up and smiled. I smiled back, then he said, "Common we are going for a little trip. Grab your weapons." "Ok. Could I just have three minutes." I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Actually just tell me where you'll be and I'll catch up. K?" He looked at me and nodded. "We'll be on top of the apartment building down the street." He said. I nodded and ran to my room to change into my ninja outfit.

By the time I was done everyone else was gone. I sped out of the layer and up to the rooftops. I ran and jumped from roof to roof. While I was running I thought_ I can't believe Leo's back. Four years is truly too long. I can't believe I lied to him, things certainly have not gotten better, but worse. _I reached the guys and decided to see how well my skills still were on my brothers. I hid in the shadows, waiting to strike. I didn't have to wait long, because Mikey brought up his video game. "I've been training my video game score has like tripled." He said, "Well that's all well and good Mikey, but my video game score has quadrupled." I must have scared them pretty well because they all jumped around weapons drawn, while Mikey just fell off of the ladder he was hanging on. "Wow. I still got it." I say smiling and walking toward the four turtles. They all just let down their guard, but stayed staring at me. "What?" I said looking at all four of them. "What cha' wearing?" Raph said staring at me. "You like it." I said turning around like a supermodel. "I made it myself." They all just continued to stare. "Close your mouths you'll catch flies." They all closed their mouths and blinked back to reality. Mikey being Mikey had to say something though, "Wow, our sister is hot!" My eyes got wide and I blushed. The rest of the guys just looked at him and yelled, "MIKEY!" while Raph just hit him over the head. "Ow." Mikey said. Leo then went on to explain something about the Nightwatcher, which I knew Raph would be offended of, I secretly knew my brother was the Nightwatcher. But I told no one, not even Raph himself. All of a sudden we heard a noise, which sounded like a loud growl/howl. We all ran to the edge, and of course Raph had to be his hot-headed self and said, "Grab a vine jungle boy." And he took off towards the noise. Donnie followed and then Mikey after laughing at Raphs' joke. Before I went after my brothers I turned to Leo and said, "Welcome back bro." Then I followed the three turtles, with the fourth right behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok no reviews yet still hoping they come. Flames will be used for a fire, so there is really no point for them. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. Though I wish I did. This is a fan fiction about Winters' Corps. I will try not to use all the lines exactly but some will be the same to help the story flow. But Jasmine is my own character.

Key is on the first story it still applies. I may make this a romance, with Jasmines friends and her with one of the turtles so tell me what you think. Even if you don't it will probably be done anyway. So anyway enjoy!

Family Matters We jumped on the sky crane and were walking towards where we heard the sound. I paused for a moment and looked down, _Oh. My. God._ (See she is a little afraid of heights). Leo was right behind me, so when I stopped he stopped. "You ok?" he asked. I snapped out of my daze and put on a fake smile, "Yeah just great. Fine." and I continued moving. _Eventually I'll have to tell them about that fear. I can't believe I still have so many secrets from them._ "It smells like a monkey cage up ere'" Raph said from the head of the group. When we reached the top a foot ninja flew over our heads. _Wait a foot ninja what are they doing here._ We all moved behind some cement bags and just watched the sight before us. There was a huge monkey like…thing, throwing foot ninjas around like paper airplanes. It was huge, and I mean HUGE!!! It had horns and two eyes that were pure black, like a window to its cold soul. "Well the good news is there's a bunch of foot ninjas getting the snot kicked out of them." Mikey said. I could only slightly nod in agreement. "Except soon this thing is gonna run out of bodies soon." Don said as he ducked another flying ninja. "Yeah, and then it'll move on to us. So anyway what do you say 'oh fearless one'?" I asked Leo, who bristled under the nickname. "I say we stop talking." Raph said jumping the cement bag wall, followed by me then Mikey then Don then reluctantly Leo. Unfortunately, the foot were fighting too and then Kari noticed Leo and me. But of course being the person she is she came after me. I went to block her and block the monster at the same time. Which was relatively hard considering that I only had one kata and was blocking Kari with my arms and feet. Finally I got away from that stupid ape and focused on Kari. _Wow. That was harder than I thought. _And fighting Kari was no walk in the park either, though it was easier. Then I lost concentration for one moment and she kicked me in the stomach. Hard, in the stomach. _Ow. That hurt._ "I had expected more of a fight. Especially from you." She said mockingly, "Don't worry you'll get one soon enough. I have a few others on my list before you." If I could have seen her face I could have sworn that she smirked. "Team Out." She commanded before jumping off the building. I just sat there a moment rubbing the spot where she kicked me. _Oh she will pay dearly for that._ I thought menacingly. Then I heard the floor starting to crack and ran over to where the noise came from. I saw all of my brothers cornered and Mikey and Don screamed for their life. _Idiots. _I jumped down to the floor above them and looked around for some way to save my brothers. Then I saw it, a piece of plaster and metal hanging by and electrical wire I threw my katana and cut the wire. It fell just on top of my brothers. _Not my smartest idea. I am in sooooo much trouble if they are hurt. _I jumped down in front of the animal and saw it get hit in the arm with something. Then some bright lights in the ally way facing the building. I tried to find a dark place to hide, but couldn't find one so I hid behind a metal support. _What is going on out there? _I thought as I heard a struggle. I dared to look, and what I saw made me freeze. It was the exact same picture of the Stone Generals from my history textbook. _That…can't…be true. It must be holographic. _Then I saw the bigger one pickup the monkey and hit him back down into the pavement. _Maybe not._ I tried my best to keep calm and decided to keep this from my brothers for right now. I heard movement behind me but kept my eyes forward. The Generals loaded up the ape into a garbage truck and began to drive off. My brothers were now beside me, "How does something that big just disappear?" Don asks us as a group. "It doesn't." I whisper. Then of course the police sirens began to sound. _Just perfect. _We all ran to the manhole cover in the road, but Raph was waiting for some reason I glanced back up and saw the garbage truck. _I'll find you later._ And I continued my decent into the sewer. Mikey then said something about the turtle family being back. I really didn't care I just wanted to get home and get to sleep. Even though I had a fight tonight I still had school tomorrow. 

We finally reached the layer and Donnie said he was going to patch everyone up. "I'm gonna take a shower first Don." He nodded and I left for the bathroom. _When will Donnie be done with MY bathroom? I hate having to share a bathroom with four guys. It's discussing. I mean have they ever heard of cleaning. What ever happened to our chores, I'll never know._ I turned on the hot water and stepped in. Though we live in the sewers we have pretty good hot water. _I still can't believe Leo's back. Four years is way too long. I just hope things will get better than they were. Now to those generals. It can't be them; it's just a ledged. Isn't it?_ I let my thoughts consume me while the hot water just ran over me. I looked down at my stomach and noticed a nice black and blue forming over where Kari kicked me._ Oh, I hate that woman. _I got out about ten minutes later and came out in a big Jets shirt and blue pants with cow faces on them. My hair was up in a high ponytail and I wore pink pig slippers. They were all sitting on the couch and all were asleep except for Leo. Raph wasn't there; I'm guessing he was off playing Nightwatcher. _Just be careful Raph._ I thought in worry. The T.V was on the News channel and they were discussing the Nightwatcher, "Has this vigilantly put hundreds of New York City cops out of work? Is he one of the good guys? And why all the secrecy? Maybe these questions will never be answered. I'm Tina Ramona, have a good night New York." Then a commercial came on. The look on Leo's face told me he was not happy with all of the publicity this "bad guy" was getting. "Hey Leo." "Hmm." Is all I got in return. " You really should get some sleep bro. You had a long day." I say truly concerned and also partly trying to get him to forget about the Nightwatcher, I didn't want him getting suspicious about Raph. At least not yet. "Yeah I will just give me a few minutes. You should get some sleep too." He said not taking his eyes off the T.V. "Yeah school and work beckon. Night Leo." "Night Jazz."

Yeah I know sucky place to end but the next chapter will continue with the story. Thanks for reading. Feedback please


End file.
